Pirate's love
by shadowgirl191
Summary: Once Upon A Time Hook kidnaps Rumpelstiltskin daughter and finds himself falling in love with her.


Ariana sat at her windowsill looking out at the sky above. It was starting to get dark so she shut the window and closed the curtains. She had been waiting for her father who she guessed wouldn't be home any time soon. Throwing out the uneaten meal she had saved and long ago grew cool. He rarely ever came home, being too busy with his deals and collecting payments. She had been left alone many a times and without her younger sibling who had gone missing not too long ago she felt abandoned and alone. She missed her family having lost her mother to a pirate, father to a curse, and brother to what? She didn't even know for her father never spoke of it. Changing into a nightgown Ariana dowsed the lamps hanging up and settled down to sleep. The teen had only had about two hours sleep before the sound of the floorboards creaking caused her to stir. She ignored it at first thinking it was her father returning home. But when the sound of unfamiliar voices reached her she knew otherwise.  
Ariana stealthily moved to hide in the closet making sure to grab a candle brim just in case she had to defend herself. She had just enough time to hide when her bedroom door opened. The figures that moved through her room she could not make out clearly. Ariana lightened her heavy breathing as not to be heard. Light suddenly flooded the room making the unwanted guest visible. Peeking through the door she watched as they raided her room. Tossing things and searching for something. She wanted to attack them when one of them picked up the only photo she had of her family one she had drawn herself. The pirate called to his captain who he handed the portrait to. Ariana couldn't get a good look at him as she shifted quietly to get a better look. With no luck she settled for listening to their conversation.  
The captain talked about her father and to take anything they wished. Guess they didn't find what they were looking for. Ariana was about to sigh in relief when who of the men moved to stand in front of the closet almost causing her to gasp. Her hands clenched tightly around the object in her hand as the doors in front of her flew open. The teen swung the weapon hitting true to its name and connecting to the mans head. He cried out loudly gaining the attention of the rest of the groups' attention as his attacker ran for it. Ariana got as far as the front door before being grabbed from behind and dragged kicking and screaming back into the house. "Shut her up!" someone yelled before Ariana's vision went black.  
Krillian's POV  
The house they stormed was void of life but not uninhabited. He knew someone had been here recently as they searched the small cottage. He considered why Rumpelstiltskin who could have anything he so desired with his new power would live here. One of his crew mates called for the captain who strolled into the only bedroom there. His first mate Smee held up a small from which held a perfectly drawn portrait of a happy family. He recognized only three of the people in the picture one being his beloved now deceased, Baelfire the boy who now served on his ship. He even recognized the bastard that took everything he held dear to him. Who he didn't recognize was the young female in the photo. Oddly enough she didn't really look like the other three. The only indication they were related was her dark hair and pale skin.  
The pirate captain was so transfixed with the drawing that he decided to keep it. "There's no one here take anything of value then we leave" he commanded. He turned to talk to Smee when a loud shout caught his attention. A young teen in nothing but a thin nightgown slammed a candle brim over one of his men's head before running. I quickly followed her to see one of my men holding her screaming and shouting to be let go before being knocked unconscious. He recognized her as the one from the picture and decided to take her with him. If she was or had any connection to Rumpelstiltskin he could use that to his advantage. "Put the girl in my cabin then brings me the boy" Krillian commanded as he climbed onto his ship. Glancing back in the distance to see the smoke rising from what was once a cozy cottage. He left a little something for the imp so he could know he was still out there and craved revenge.  
Normal POV  
Baelfire was confused as he was dragged into the captains' cabin. He cried out though when he was greeted with the sight of a familiar female draped across the only bed on the boat (that wasn't a cot or hammock). The young boy ran over to the teen fearing the worse when he sighed finding her to only be resting. "What did you do to her" he commanded standing in front of her like he would protect her from the pirates. Even if they were larger and there were many with weapons and experience he would protect the defenseless girl with his life. His sister was one of the most important people in his life and he'd be damned if he lost her too. After reassuring Baelfire that no harm came to his sister, Krillian left the two there knowing the boy wouldn't dare leave her side for fear that she would disappear or be harmed in his absence.  
When Ariana finally woke she was tackled and squeezed tightly. She could have cried (which she did) when she realized it was her brother. They were finally reunited again and she couldn't be happier than she was now. She only wished her mother and father was there so they could be a family again. She hoped their father would also find them and take them away from these horrible pirates.  
Chapter 2  
Brother and sister had been on the pirate ship for days and Ariana couldn't help but confess that the crew was growing on her. They could be rude and crude at times with no manners but they were a funny bunch that made her laugh. She couldn't help being drawn to their captain either. Something about him was so attractive and he just screamed longer. She always had a thing for bad boys no matter how heartbroken they left her in the end. She was always drawn to them like a moth to a flame. Hook as she called him no matter how many times he told her to use his true name, never treated her badly and even let her use his cabin. He was kind hearted no matter how cold he tried to make himself out to be.  
Tonight the two sat dining with each other like they had been for a while now. This was the night Ariana hoped to tell her kidnapper about her feelings. Yes as common and cliche as it sounds Ariana had fallen in love for the man who had taken her. The alcohol she scarfs down made her slightly tipsy and a little bit more confident. When Krillian went to leave she stopped him with a kiss igniting a fire between the two. The kiss they shared was powerful and passionate. The one handed male wouldn't admit this but he had fallen for his enemy's daughter. Strangely enough he felt more alive and more powerful with her than he ever did for her mother. Not that he would tell her that it might just scare her off; he couldn't have that now could he. Hands roamed freely and feverishly as clothes and anything in the way was thrown off or ripped beyond repair. Mostly by the captain's hook then by Ariana.  
Both moved into each others mouths as their uncovered bodies met flesh against flesh. The fell of skin against skin was intoxicating for the duo. Jones couldn't remember the last time he had been with a woman let alone a virgin. He didn't have to be told to tell from Ariana's awkward handlings that she was a virgin. That and she blushed whenever something sexual was brought up in a conversation. When the two reached the bed falling upon it with Krillian above Ariana did the raven haired male stop. He looked down on the young female. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked wanting to give her a choice. Ariana looked at his eyes filled with complete trust and adoration.  
A nod was all the captain needed before he continued. He praised her body showering it with kisses and gentle nips. The man took his time to taste and caress every inch of her. Ariana gasped throwing her head back as he moved between her legs to flick his tongue against her folds. One finger soon joined by another penetrated her making her squirm uncomfortably at first before meaning in pleasure. "K-Krillian" she gasped as her climax hit. The male drank up all her fluids enjoying their sweet taste and how the female under him squealed when he hummed his approval. Climbing back up her pale body Krillian grinned in victory as he saw how flushed he made her. He loved that about her how sweet and innocent she truly was compared to him.  
When Krillian kissed Ariana again she could taste herself on him. This made her blush even more. She didn't want the male to only have such effects on her. Reaching between them she let one of her small soft delicate hands to wrap around his large member. Stroking his swollen member made the male gasp and her wonder how such a large thing would fit inside of her. The pirate groaned taking Ariana's hand off his member. "Did I do something wrong" the girl asked afraid she had overstepped some boundaries. "No" Hook whispered "I wouldn't last if you kept doing that' he smirked as the dark haired female blushed again. Taking his own member in his hand aligning it with his partners soaked opening. "Relax" he whispered to her as he began pushing past her folds. Ariana's breath hitched as she cringed in pain wanting the pain to end.  
Forcing himself forward the pirate captain pushed past the barrier stretching and tearing past it. He muffled her scream with his lips. Tears sprung to her eyes (that he adored) and he kissed the falling drops as an apology for the pain he had caused her unintentionally. He gently moved out causing Ariana to whimper as he pushed back in. She felt sore and lose in her most private of areas, and the twinge of pain continued as Krillian continued to slide into her. Her breath hitched as warmth spread through her abdominal. A small twinge of pleasure began to overshadow the pain she was feeling. "Ah!" she moaned loudly blushing madly as Krillian looked at her like he knew what he had just done. He didn't stop continuously trying to drive away her pain and make her forget. Ariana huffed loudly wanting Krillian to go faster, deeper, to reach as far into her core as he could go. She couldn't explain what this feeling was but she loved how only he could make her feel such things. When the pirate she had come to love picked up speed Ariana couldn't control her please for more. Her walls tightened around him; being her first time the male knew she wouldn't last long.  
Ariana cried out as that weird feeling burned inside her again. Her back arched head thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream. When she came walls clamping down even harder down on the males erection. He let her ride her full orgasm out before pulling out to finish his own need. It was her first time and he wouldn't have her get pregnant so soon. Even if it warmed him to see her belly swell with his child. Rolling over to lie beside Ariana Krillian pulled her to lie on his chest paying with her dark curls as she drifted off to sleep. Leaning down the pirate kissed her forehead whispering "I love you" to the already asleep girl. He just hoped nothing would tear her away from him like his last love. He would be damned if he let that ever happen again.


End file.
